Qui
|h1 = Appearance |t11 = Sex |i11 = Female |t12 = Hair |i12 = Red |t13 = Eyes |i13 = Periwinkle |t14 = Height |i14 = 6'0 |t15 = Weight |i15 = 150 |h2 = Abilities |t21 = Bending |i21 = Firebending |t22 = Specialized Bending |i22 = Heat Control |t23 = Style of Combat |i23 = Wushu, Way of Flame |t24 = Weapon(s) |i24 = Fire blade |h3 = Affiliations |t31 = Occupation |i31 = Martial Artist, Raider |t32 = Family |i32 = Jitsuko, Glass Jr, Gang, Yuan |t33 = Allies |i33 = |t34 = Enemies |i34 = }} 'Introduction' Qui or better known as Muspell is a well known bandit who terrorizes the northern earth kingdom. She is the daughter of the infamous bandit Glass and a traveling cartographer. Qui's mother joined up with Glass for a time and used his bandit crew to aid her in her quest to map out the world. After getting what she wanted she ditched Glass and Qui and continued on her adventures. This broke both Glass heart. As a result Qui grew up the unwanted child. She is the most unliked of all the siblings, and the most murderous. Qui killed her first man at the age of four. Her father forced her to burn some captives alive to intimidate the others to revealing the location of their secret treasure. At the age of five she burnt Pako to death by accident with her flames. By the age of ten she was burning down villages and setting fire to caravans. At the age fifteen she watched her older brother kill their father in a dispute over a weapon. Watching her father die, broke Qui. She ran away from the gang and began to live on her own. Qui spent the next ten years mastering her own style of firebending. Her way of flames draws upon the hatred in her blood and uses is fuel for her fire. One of her life goals is to hunt down her mother and burn her alive. As a result Qui is traveling around the Earth nation following in her mother's foot steps. 'Personality' Qui is filled with anger, sorrow, and feelings of worthlessness, because of this she is a beggared. She attempts to pick herself up with her own words. She is also hot headed and runs into fights attempting to prove her own worth. She is extremely angry at her mother for abandoning her. She is angry at Glass Jr for killing their father, and she is extremely angry at the world. One thing she is not angry at is her little brother Gang. Gang may be her half sibling, but she feels closer to him than any of the others. When her father was killed she kidnapped Gang and fled the bandit camp. As a result she has strong ties to Gang, and is extremely protective of him. If you mess with Gang she will literally burn down your village. Despite her over protective nature she was separated from Gang when a group of earthbenders attacked the two of them on a Sunday. Sunday was bath day for the duo and Qui was taking a deep soak when the assault happened. It was a fearsome fight and she managed to kill her attackers, but during the fight Gang was separated from her, and despite her best efforts she was never able to find him. Qui is driven by two great motivators in life. Both fight for her attention constantly. She first, wants to find her mother and burn her to death for abandoning her. The dark side of her personality. Second she wants to find her lost baby brother Gang and protect him. The light side of her personality. Either of these two motives can get you killed when dealing with her. If she thinks you are hiding facts about her mother she will burn you to death. If she thinks you are hiding facts about her lost brother she will burn you to death. If she thinks burning down your home and stealing your Horse Cow will aid her in finding her lost little brother she will do it in a heartbeat. If she needs money to pay a guy for information about her mother she will rob you. At the same time this also works in reverse. If she thinks helping you will further her goals she will aid you. If she thinks diplomacy is the better option to get information then she will take it. It should be noted that Qui can be explosive at times. Her indulgence on negative emotions to fuel her flames can cause her to spaz out at times and burn things down around her. On one notorious occasion she almost burnt Gang when she spazed out and went into a frenzy. Ever since that incident she has been trying to control her rage. 'Abilities and Powers' Qui is a firebender and martial artist. She prefers to fight with her fist over weapons. This is mainly due to her reliance on her fire bending as a weapon. However Qui has trained herself as a martial artist as well. She is a practitioner of Sanshou, Chinese boxing. She also follows the ideas of the intercepting fist. Qui prefers to be on the offensive over being on the defensive. Thought her obsession with fire and her training Qui has come to understand that breathing is more important than physical fitness when it comes to fire bending. However this does not mean she skips out on her physical fitness, but she understands that she needs oxygen to fuel her flames. She also knows she can throw her rage into the fire to make them burn hotter. Fueling her rage into the flames they can turn blue. However she avoids doing that now after the incident with Gang. She tries to keep herself under control and to control her own rage. One of the things Qui has learned to do thought her fire bending training is to make her fires simi tangible. Like the fire whip and the fire blade that can cut and grab opponents Qui makes most of her fire attacks tangible. It makes her a tab bit slower than most fire benders, but the effects are worth it. A fire ball from her comes with a extra kick as the flames slam into a target. Her flame throws not only burn but they push her enemies back. She can use her flames to fly or to act as stilts when she does not want to touch the ground. Qui also has the ability to charge up her fire attacks. By charging them up before release she can release a fear greater yield for flames. Combining this with the tangible fire effect she can create burning hands that fly out and grab onto targets melting their faces off. She can also create a blade of fire and use it to battle against her opponents. She can create constructs out of flames that are far more advance by simply charging them up and then releasing them. Heatbending is one of Qui specialty. She can generate and control heat. This allows her to burn thought objects with a touch form her palm or heat up enemy weapons. She can lunch waves of invisible heart that can burn her opponents, boil water, and create heat mirages. Thought the use of heat mirages she is capable of fooling targets into attacking locations where she is not at. She is also capable of making false images thought the manipulation of light going thought the mirage air. Qui can also use her fire bending to read energy and follow the flow of chi. This allows her to find hidden benders and pin point the location of people in hiding. Following the spiritual side of fire Qui has learned to meditate by staring into a flame. This allows her to strengthen her concentration. She started to do this after she heard a rumor of warriors doing it from a traveler. Trying to combat her rage Qui began to meditate daily. Her meditation has lead her to believe that there is only one fire in this world, and that the individual fires around them are branches of that single flame. When she stares into the flame she can see a ball of raging fire. So huge she can never see the end, and so hot that she can feel it's heart even as she views it. She calls this The One Flame, and has eventually come to realize that the one flame is the Sun. Qui's pan ultimate technique is The Green Dragon. Taking some bronze dust Qui charges up a massive amount of fire inside of herself. She then releases it along with the bronze dust. The dust causes the flames to turn green, and when it comes out it takes the shape and form of a dragon. That dragon is then directed toward her target using Chi sensing and it moves faster than most people can react. 'Equipment' Bronze Dust - Used for making green flames and blinding people. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Earth Kingdom Characters Category:Firebender Category:Martial Artist Category:Bandit